Nursing
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Dark falls of a building, crashing into the floor....Guess who his nurse is 8D YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Intro:part of story too

**Rauwrtsch**: Hey..; It's been a long time since I wrote.. well posted actually, because I try writing everything first before posting it.. but now.. well.. I'll start posting even the story isn't done yet. Here an 'introduction'. Well it is actually the beginning of the story 8D Xx

**Dark**: …; I am not really going to die.. am I… I'm too hot to die T_T…

**disclaimer**: Do not own DNangel, If I did… well.. who knows what my wicked mind would come up with 8D.

Dark blinked. Something didn't feel right, but wth was wrong he wondered.

Suddenly it hit him: he was falling down, not flying forwards like he was supposed to. He looked at the floor, eyes widening as he noticed it was way much closer than he thought. He smacked into the ground, hearing something break but not being sure or it were his bones, or something underneath him.

He noticed people gathering around him but didn't feel them touch him. He tried to look at their faces, seeing pure shock. "call 911!" one of them yelled. "This man is dying!"


	2. KRAD?

**Rauwrtsch**: Here is the next part ^^

Dark opened his eyes, gazing around and wondering where he was and what had happened. He tried to sit up but noticed he couldn't. He looked at his leg, seeing a cast around his right leg, and remembering what had happened. "great.." he said annoyed.

Out of a normal reaction he asked Daisuke or he was fine, but no answer. "Daisuke?" Again no answer. He started panicking.

Meanwhile the door had opened revealing Daisuke and Satoshi hand in hand.

"uhm.. Dark? You alright?" The redhead asked worriedly. Dark nodded, looking at where the voice came from. "Daisuke? Why are you over there?" Daisuke blinked. "You don't remember? You got your own body a few weeks ago… same for Krad…." "oh…"

"now.. what happened?" Daisuke asked, still worried.

Dark gazed at him. "I jumped of a building… Like I used to do.. But I forgot I couldn't fly anymore…" He looked down while Satoshi tried his best not to laugh his ass off.

Suddenly a nurse entered, and now Satoshi just couldn't hold in his laugh. All eyes went to the 'nurse'. "KRAD!?!?"

The blonde stared at them. "Ow great.." He said a little annoyed and now Dark couldn't keep his laugh in either as he pointed at Krad. "That nurse uniform looks really good on you… but.. did they mistake you for a woman?"

"haha Dark.. haha… no." Krad rolled his eyes. "I lost a bet, and now I have to wear this stupid uniform for the next two weeks.

Dark now laughed even harder. "ow come on Krad… This is FUNNY!"

"no it isn't… actually it is rather annoying to me." He growled at Dark as once again the purple haired teen laughed even harder. "btw.. how long do I have to stay?"

Krad sighed. "two weeks…"

Dark smirked. "Oh I will so enjoy this."

"oh I bet you will.. But I have to go… I have other patients besides you... oh.. and I'll be back in about an hour or so.. because I should wash you too…" he shivered.

"WAIT? YOU are going to WASH ME?"

"yes." Krad left, leaving a Dark who was not laughing anymore.

Daisuke and Satoshi snickered. "you should see your face Dark…. But.. We have to go.. We're going to tell mom about us…" Dark nodded. "Good luck." "thanks.. we will need."


	3. the 'homicidal' nurse

Disclaimer: as you've already known… I do not own..

Dark groaned as Krad entered. "I'm here to wash you." "thanks for saying obvious.."

The blond helped Dark toward the bathroom. He opened the tab. "You can undress while I go and get the things out of the closet." He said before walking into the room again.

Dark closed the tab of the sink before starting to undress, or shorter, take off the paper hospital pyama. 'I so hope Krad isn't into this…' he thought by himself, shivering.

Krad re-entered, asking Dark to sit down on the chair. Dark did as he was told, keeping an eye on Krad as the blond washed him.

Dark blinked as he noticed how gentle Krad was washing him. Slowly his concentration slipped away until Krad suddenly asked what he was planning with his new life.

He gazed at him, pulling up his shoulders. "I look like a 17 year old… so high school probably.. and maybe some modeling, because like everybody knows… I am hot.. btw.. Why didn't you choose to go to high school?"

"Because I've been to school for about 300 of the years I spent with tamers… I'd get bored… so I made myself a certificate of medical school.. One of my tamers did that… and I just study the new things when I am at home…"

Dark nodded. "well… I'm done." Krad said softly helping Dark getting dressed in some normal pyama's now. Then he helped him into the bed before leaving.

-Krad-

From the moment he walked out of the room he relaxed a bit. He hated washing people. But Dark had looked pretty hot while being so submissive, once not trying to kill him.

-Dark's first night-

Dark woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He felt like being stared at and he didn't like that. He wondered who it could be… Maybe some nurse who thought he was goddamn hot. He mentally chuckled. Of course.. that would be it… Because he was hot right.

Suddenly he heard the chair and only a few seconds later he felt lips on his forehead. But he kept his eyes closed, even if he now was curious as hell.

-Krad-

Krad stood up and bent forwards, giving a goodnightkiss to the person he was with before leaving the room.

The last weeks he had already noticed a difference in his hatred towards Dark and the niwa's. He guessed it was because he no longer had a reason to hate them, since Dark wasn't a thief anymore and stuff. He sighed and now thought back of the very first week they got their own bodies.

With gaining his own body, he had gained his goal. And together with his goal, the homicidal side of him disappeared. The only hatred he had first had was towards Daisuke for taking his beloved Satoshi away.

But it didn't take him long to accept them. It didn't matter anymore and he had told them he was alright with it and that he wouldn't trie to kill Daisuke for it. So he started his new life… as a nurse.

He slapped himself on the forehead. How had he gotten the idea of becoming a nurse. He was supposed to be homicidal; not caring. He should have become an assassin or something like that. Again he sighed walking into the changing room, changing and going home.

-Dark-

Dark opened his eyes, staring at a very confused yet kind of pissed Emiko. "You approved them???" Dark yelped. "y-yes.." "why?" she glared at him. "This is wrong" she yelled. "why would it be wrong.. just let them be.. You want Dai-chan to be happy right."

The look on her face changed. "of course I do..." "then let them be." He forced a smile on his face. Emiko was just too creepy when she was pissed off.

She went silent for a while but then she said she'd think it over and left.

The teenager blinked. "that… went.. too.. easy.." he stared at the door before deciding to try and get some of the sleep he definitely needed.


	4. changing the bandages

Disclaimer: same as always ^^ I do not own……

After a 'few' hours Dark woke up once again. It was midday already and they had brought him his lunch. He looked confused at the female nurse. She had short brown hair, and fierce brown eyes. His type exactly… but right now he didn't think of her that way.

"uhm… Where is Krad?" She looked at him. "who?"

Dark sighed. "male nurse with long blond hair wearing female nursing uniform." "oh right… him… he only starts at six p.m…. why are you asking? You know him?" '_know him??? We used to try and kill each other.' _ "You can say that .. yes…" She smiled softly nodding before leaving Dark alone once again.

-Krad-

Krad sighed deeply as he put on the nurse uniform. The first person he needed to check on was Dark. He walked toward Dark's room, noticing he was eating with a disgusted look on his face. He entered the room.

"Hello Dark." The teenager turned around. "yo Krad.." "any pain? Dark shook his head. "okey.. well… eat quick.. I have to change your bandages…or your wounds will get infected.

Dark now nodded, quickly eating the sandwich.

Krad loosened the bandage noticing that Dark wasn't as talkative as always. "you're so silent?" "I just don't have much to talk about… there is nothing going on here…" Dark lied, still thinking about that night.

Krad stayed silent now as he changed the bandages, concentrating on not touching Dark too much. He had been thinking all morning about his confused and weird emotions. And he had come to the shocking revelation that he was falling in love with Dark.

Dark yelped as Krad now loosened another bandage, disinfecting the wound. But he didn't know that his yelping sounds were making it hard for Krad to concentrate on what he was doing. All his attention now went on hiding that he had a giant boner hiding in his pants.

Krad bit his lip, doing his very best not to attack Dark and eat him like a starving wolf. He almost failed but he was done changing the bandages just in time and he left quickly, running to the toilets to take care of his problem while leaving behind a confused Dark.

-Dark-

Dark laid down again, staring at the ceiling. God he was SO BORED. He closed his eyes, not falling asleep, but just thinking about what happened. After about ten minutes that started to bore him too, so he thought that maybe he could walk around a little bit… If he could find crutches or a wheelchair that was.

He 'wobbled' around looking for something he could use as crutches but found nothing so he crawled back in bed.

Being in the hospital just wasn't anything for an active person like himself. But he didn't know it would soon become more active than he could ever imagine.


	5. finding ur other me

Disclaimer: do not own dnangel

That night Dark felt the same lips on his forehead again. But this time, after the person pulled away, he did open his eyes seeing long blond hair, tied together in a ponytail. He blinked. That looked familiar. He gazed and suddenly knew who it was. He opened his mouth in shock.

"Krad!?"

The blond turned around, eyes widened in surprise. "D-Dark? Ah.. sorry I woke you up. I came to check if you were alright" The teenager stared at his face. "by kissing me?" he asked sarcasticly.

Krad blushed. "ah.. no.." he rubbed the back of his head. "seems like I was busted.."

"uhmm… you're not into 'this' are you?" Dark asked pointing to his bandages and cast.

"not really no….."

"Good…"

"why?"

"because being a nurse with such a fetish…" he snickered softly.

Krad nodded blushing as his beeper went off. "ah .. sorry.. gotta go.." he said, looking at Dark who nodded. Silently he left, leaving a confused Dark to think everything over.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Krad entered Dark's room again right before he was about to go home. He noticed Dark was asleep and said goodnight before leaving again.

After Krad left Dark opened his eyes. No way he was asleep with all those weird thoughts running through his mind. God… he had even imagined them doing it, with Krad being the Uke of course… and then he had gotten like rockhard…. He… Dark… the SKIRTchaser.

He sighed as he thought back of his imagination of doing it and he immediately got aroused again. He looked at the door, wondering if there would be another nurse coming around. He hoped not because he was really horny right now, and wanted to 'solve his problem'.

He slowly lowered his hand to where he knew he liked it the most and took his member in his hand, rubbing himself. Damn.. it had been quite a while since he jacked off,… or had sex.

He started moving his hand faster, teasing himself and coming fast. "hnngg.." He looked at his hand and noticed he came a lot. He chuckled and licked his hand, cleaning it off the semen. "That was fast…" he softly said to himself before lowering his hand again and turning to lay on his back, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

-Krad-

Krad walked in Dark's room, giving him his dinner.

Dark blushed as their hands rubbed together. He thought back of that night, when he jacked himself off, thinking of the blond. He gazed at Krad and the blodn looked back, both doing their very bests not to blush.

"uhm.. Krad?"

"yeah?"

"Can it be that you're in love with me?"

Krad bit his lip and blushed as he nod so softly it couldn't be seen. Dark shyly smiled. "So you are.." It went silent for a couple of seconds before Dark spoke again. "That's…. Great.."

"so- wait what?" Krad gazed at the teenager. "that's great Krad." Dark smiled softly as Krad blushed, wondering what the hell was going on with Dark.

"you mean.. you love me too? Or not?"

"uhm..I'm not sure if I love you.. I only know I started liking you.. a lot.."

"ohw.."

Dark saw the disappointed look on Krad's face. "But it's a start right.." he said, gazing at Krad. "I mean… maybe we could try and see if it works out?"

They both blushed. "yeah.. we could." Krad said softly, feeling a little awkward.

Again it went silent. "so.. uhm.. we're together now?" Dark asked softly, feeling just as awkward as Krad was.

"yeah.." the teen smiled. "so.. uhm.. can we.. uhm.. kiss?"

Now They were both beat-red as Krad nodded.

Dark sat up slowly, grabbing Krad's chin and kissing him softly on the lips. Gentle, unlike he would normally do, he deepened the kiss a little, only to break the kiss after a few seconds as Krad's beeper went off.


	6. out of the cast

That Dark waited until Krad would come and check on him. He smiled as the blond opened the door, looking surprised. "you're still awake?" Dark nodded. "I want a goodnight-kiss." He said blushing a little.

Krad snickered and walked at the other, softly kissing his forehead. "not there.. here." Dark said as he pointed as his lips.

Krad rolled with his eyes, chuckling and kissed Dark softly on the lips. "now I can sleep." the teen said smiling before laying down and closing his eyes.

The blond smiled and walked outside quicky. Damn… he wanted to attack and eat Dark like a hungry wolf if that other half of him was so .. childlike.

He walked home laying in his bed, smiling softly and falling asleep, dreaming of some very very naughty things.

-A FEW MONTHS LATER-

"ah finally the cast can go off…" Dark said sighing deeply. "yeah.. that thing has been in the way too many times." Suddenly Dark smirked. "hey.. tonight I can finally fuck you hard, not just kissing and touching anymore" He whispered.

Krad smirked. "you think you're going to be seme?"

"of course I do.. I am obviously the male here."

"until we end up in the bed.. not? Because then you always moan and squirm so damn loud.."

Dark blushed and Krad bent to Dark's ear. "you're definitely an Uke." The blond chuckled as Dark became even redder. "with the girls I wasn't.."

Krad rolled his eyes. "Isn't really possible is it? … Being UKE with a girl." Dark gazed at him. "right….." they both snickered when suddenly the doctor came in, ready to remove the cast.

A/N: next chapter will be last.. and will be a lemon ^^ it'll probably take a while… it's been quite a while since I wrote a lemon… and well.. I'm in my last year and I need to work at my graduation works too… ^^

Xx


	7. end: lemon

-AT HOME-

Krad pulled Dark inside his living room, closing the door before pushing him softly to the bedroom. "what.. you didn't think I was going to wait until tonight did you."

Dark smiled.

"no fricking way I am waiting.. I am too horny.." he pushed Dark on the bed, straddling his hips. The teen blushed before smirking and pushing his hips up, causing friction. Krad softly moaned and Dark tried to turn them around, failing completely.

"Bad boy." Krad said snickering. "now… What should I do to my Uke." Dark smirked. "You should let your Uke fuck you hard."

"or take him fucking hard." Krad answered as he removed Dark's shirt, pinching his nipple.

"hnngg.." Dark felt himself getting rock hard.

"what? Hard already?" Krad snickered and poked Dark's member before removing the pants together with the boxers. "oh my… looks delicious." He said before licking it and taking it in his mouth.

Dark moaned. "I want too." He said huskily, tugging at Krad's shirt, making the blond smile.

Krad pulled back and removed his own clothes before positioning himself on top of Dark, his ass pointing to Dark's face.

Dark took Krad's member in his mouth, giving it some firm sucks, making the blond moan. "where did you learn this?" Krad asked before going on with teasing Dark's member.

"I learned by feeling. But let's not talk about that." He said smiling, licking Krad from base 'till tip.

Suddenly Dark felt a finger, nudging at his entrance. He groaned as Krad pushed it in. "right… I almost forgot you never got taken up in the ass." He snickered and added a second finger, widening Dark.

The teen almost bit down on Krad's member as Krad scissored his fingers. He pulled away from Krad's member, biting his teeth in pain.

After a little while the pain disappeared and it was replaced with an uncomfortable feeling. 'finally' Dark thought. But too early, because soon Krad added a third finger.

Dark hissed, biting his lip. "almost done." Krad said as he tried to distract Dark from the pain by giving him the best blowjob he had probably ever had.

Dark moaned, getting close but Krad noticed and let go, pulling out his fingers and crawled off Dark, laying said purple-haired on his belly, positioning himself.

"ready?"

"no?"

"bad luck for you then."

Krad pushed himself softly inside Dark who was hissing in pain. When he was finally completely in he gave Dark time to adjust. Dark glared at Krad. "that hurt." Krad snickered. "of course it did. But soon." He smirked. "soon you'll squirm and moan in pleasure."

He softly started moving, first slowly and not deep, but soon going faster and deeper, searching for Dark's sweet spot.

As he finally hit it, dark moaned out loudly. "see. I told you." Krad said now thrusting into the spot every time.

Dark moaned loudly, and tried his best not to squirm as Krad took hold of his member, pumping him on the same rhythm as his thrusts. Soon the teenager got close and he tried to warn Krad. But all that came out of his mouth were pants and loud moans. "ah. Kr. AH. I'm.." too late.

Dark released in Krad's hand, moaning his lovers name even louder than before.

Krad bit his lip as he felt Dark tighten around him. He was close himself too, and he only needed a few more thrusts to come. Screaming Dark's name.

They collapsed on the bed, and Krad didn't pull out. Dark stared at him blushing. "please pull out now.. it's embarrassing."

"I won't." the blond smiled.

"why not?"

"because we aren't done yet. When I get hard again we'll have a second round, and maybe even a third or a fourth."

Dark rolled with his eyes. "okay. But I want a kiss now." He said and Krad did as he was asked.

And thus the beginning of a sleepless afternoon and night for both themselves, and Krad's neighbors' who could hear everyting.

THE END


End file.
